Ten Years
by Itisjustmyself
Summary: It is the ten year reunion of first boys and girls class of PCA. Dana makes a bet with her old school enemy Chloe. Guess who's the price? One shot. R&R please. Rated T to be safe.


**The AN:**

So here's my second fic. Hope you enjoy.

**The summary:**

It is the ten year reunion of first boys and girls class of PCA. Dana makes a bet with her old school enemy Chloe. Guess who's the price?

**The couple: **

DL/Dana & Logan of Zoey 101

**The author:**

itisjustmyself

**The Disclaimer:**

I just checked. Too bad I still don't own Zoey 101 or the charakters, but maybe I could tell my parents... Would be a nice christmas present, don't you think?

How ever I own my OC Chloe.

I don't own Avan, he's based off Avan Jogia (actor in Victorious, he plays Beck).

**The Story:**

_**Ten**__** Years**_

Slowly I got out of my car which I just had parked on a crowded parking lot. I was standing on the campus of a Californian School. Around myself were lots of grass flowers and palms. The air was clean and you could taste the salt on your lips right after you got out. It had been exactly ten years since I put my foot for the last time onto the area. Exactly ten years since I had finished school and graduated. Ten years.

Minutes later I entered the lounge of my old dorm where I had spent my whole school time, except for that one semester I had been in France. The room was crowded with people, all former students. I smiled and greeted some before walking towards the seven persons that stood in the other half of the room. When I got near them, a petite brunette turned around and saw me. She smiled widely and ran towards me. "Dana!" she screamed before hugging me. I laughed slightly. "Hello Nicole. It's great to see you." "Yes, I think it's great to see you. Don't you think it's great to see me? I think it's great." While Nicole blabbered on and on, two other girls and four boys had approached me. There were a pretty blonde and a tall brunette, Zoey and Lola. Then there were a tall guy with black and bushy hair, a guy with dark hair and colored skin, a tall one with longer blackish hair and last one with brown curls, Chase, Michael, Avan and Logan. I smiled at them all and we hugged.

A few hours later, we had separated. The guys had gone to play basketball and we girls were sitting on the bleachers, watching them while talking. Normally I would have been down there, beating all of them in my favorite game, but I had decided to stay with the girls and talk a little. It was great to be here again. I had loved this school so much. Okay, when I would have been the one to decide there would have been no classes, but other than that this had been my home for so many years. We all were enjoying our time together, although it wasn't unusual for us to sit together. We all had kept our friendships strong over the years and about five years ago we had included Avan in our small group.

"…and I met Quinn on the set that day." Lola just told us when somebody poked my shoulder. I turned around to be greeted by the face of my worst enemy in school days. No, it wasn't Logan. We have never been enemies, we just liked to fight a little. In front of me was standing Chloe, accompanied by her brainless friends. "Hello, Dana." She fake smiled. "How long has it been since I saw you the last time?" she asked. "Well, since this is the ten year reunion, probably ten years." I told her coldly. Behind me I heard the girls giggle while Chloe lifted her perfectly plucked eyebrows. "I see." She said. "You still don't know how to talk to persons that are worth more than you." I frowned before answering her. "Well, how can you say that? I don't see somebody that is worth more than me around here, so…" I trailed off. Chloe looked at me with a disgusted face and I had to suppress a laugh. "Dana, dear, you should really try to be nicer, maybe then somebody would overlook you ugly face and you would get a guy." I looked at her coldly. "You think I am unable to get a guy?" I asked her. "Well if you think you could how about we make a little bet?" she shot. "Bring it on." I told her without hesitation. First I could never say no to a bet and second I had absolutely no problem getting a guy. "Okay. You see that hottie down there?" she asked. I followed her gaze and once again had to suppress a laugh. She was talking about Logan. I nodded. "Well, I'll go down there and I'll get a date with him, then you'll go and prove me you can get a date, too. I'm sure he hasn't changed so he won't mind making out a date with both of us, if you are able to flirt." She told me, pretty sure of herself. In her world I had no chance of getting a date with Logan, but she will see that her world and the real world aren't very similar. "Okay." I told and watched her and her clones walk off. I turned around to my friends and saw Zoey and Lola sitting there screaming for laughter. Nicole looked at me. "I'm confused. Why would it be a problem for you to get a date with Logan?" I smiled at her. "Of course it is easy for me, but Chloe doesn't know it and why should I tell her?"

We all turned and watched Chloe talk to Logan, obviously trying to flirt with him. She didn't notice it, but Logan was rolling his eyes and looked pretty annoyed by her. I smiled to myself. This would be so easy. Minutes passed and Chloe still hadn't understood that Logan wasn't interested, he had tried everything, but nothing had worked. Finally he just turned around and walked off, cutting her off in mid-sentence. Chloe turned around and walked back to me. "I'm sure he is gay. I mean, look at me. If he is interested in girls he would have jumped at me." She told me very sure of herself. "Or maybe he is just not interested in sluts like you?" I suggested. She gasped and looked angrily at me. "Well, if you think I'm a slut. Just go try yourself I am so sure he won't even look at you, bitch." I fake smiled at her and turned around, quickly walking towards the boys.

When I got near them, I smiled brightly at Logan. He walked nearer to me and I hugged him. Before letting go of him, I whispered something into his ear. "So, wanna go out tonight? I'm free at seven? How about movies and dinner?" I asked him. He smiled back. "Sure, can't wait for it." I kissed him on the cheek before walking back to Chloe.

"How on earth did you do that?" she screamed at me. "Well…" I shrugged my shoulders. "I just asked him." I heard Zoey, Lola and Nicole laughing behind me, when suddenly I noticed somebody standing behind me and felt two strong arms warp around my waist. I smiled when I felt him place his chin on my shoulder. "Hey, beautiful." He whispered. "Hello, handsome." I answered.

"Why on earth would you go out with her?" she asked Logan. "Why shouldn't I go out with her?" he questioned. "Well, obviously. Why would you take someone like her if you could have me?" "Probably because I have changed, I am faithful to my wife." "Well, if you go out with someone like her, you aren't faithful. It doesn't matter how ugly the person is you are cheating with." I felt Logan tense behind me, when she said those words. "Don't ever call her ugly." He said slowly, the anger clear in his voice. "And I am not cheating. How dumb are you?" The second he said those words, her face turned snow white. "You mean… you... her…" She stuttered. "She is you wife?" "Yes." He answered. "Now if you excuse us, we have something better to do." I said, before taking Logan's hand. "We have a date at the movies."

We left Chloe standing there, while walking away. "I love you." Logan told me. "I love you, too." I answered, happy that our love was still strong. Even after ten years.

R&R, please


End file.
